MY SHOW!
by Deadly Nightshade
Summary: ITS CHAOS ! The cast of FFX meet me SAM.... creepy and hillarious.


A/n: This is a talk show if you don't know. It's starts out with a show and each chapter is a different show so every chapter will be in another category. From games to amine, books to comics. Uhm anything that's supposed to be in stars is italic because my computer is stupid and will bold them. So without further ado its. MY SHOW!  
  
Curtains open lights flash EVERYwhere. An audience member is now blinded from the one light in his eye. Slight drum roll and.  
  
Announcer dude: And here's SAM!  
  
Sam: WAAAAAAAZZZZZZZUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP! And welcome to MY SHOW! Bleep straight it's my show. Sits down in her cozy desk with chair on the side for her lovely guests. What the? I was bleeped! This is PG-13 I can swear! Tygress turn off you censor! This is my show! MY SHOW!!!!!  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: Sits back down messy hair blood coming from her paper-cut. I am suing you! Looks at camera noticing it's on Uh. Ok then! Today's guest the cast of FINAL FANTASY X [I don't own it Squaresoft® does I'm just interviewing them] Our first member is Kimahri Ronso.  
  
He enters and sits in the chair marked Director  
  
Sam: Ahem, over here Kimahri.  
  
Kimahri: Crushes the director's chair and goes to sit in his chair marked blue guy.  
  
Sam: Ok then, we are going to need a new director's chair. Sorry for the blue guy thing the staff coughShannoncough doesn't appreciate good video games. First question, so what exactly happened to your horn?  
  
Kimahri: Grunts  
  
Sam: Ok, I guess it's a sensitive subject -_^. Ok exactly why are you quiet all the time? Are you a monk or something? What's with the silence!? You're driving me insane right here! All the other Ronso's talk! TELL ME!!!!! DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR HORN! WHAT!?  
  
Kimahri: Stands up and raises his staff over the hosts Sam's head.  
  
Sam: Gulps. Commercial please! Sorry there big guy, don't hurt me.  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: And we are back to MY SHOW! Kimahri suddenly had to use the bathroom so we will never see him again on this show.  
  
Camera number 45353 shows Kimahri in a cage tied to a chair, no need for a gag CUZ HE DOESN'T TALK!  
  
Sam: Sweat-drop. O_o.  
  
Audience: Very silent.almost to silent.  
  
Sam: Uh. Our next guest is the scary Lulu!  
  
Lulu comes in and sits in the chair marked belt girl.  
  
Sam: Yeah, um, about the sign on your chair like I told Kimahri my staff coughShannoncough doesn't appreciate good video games.  
  
Lulu: Yes I heard you back stage. How did I get here?  
  
Sam: Evil look. So do you like Wakka?  
  
Lulu: What? Haven't you heard I liked Chappu?  
  
Sam: Yeah yeah, sure sure. Now come on you have to like Wakka some bit. You can so tell.  
  
Lulu: I do not like Wakka. He's just another Guardian. That's all he is to me a friend. And that's it.  
  
Sam: Laughs. You're funny you know that. Ok so basically do you really like using those dolls? Don't you think their childish, I mean come on dolls? Why not actions figures like G. I. Joe and not something like Barbie with her boyfriend Ken. And you can't say there's no connection there because there so is.  
  
Lulu: What are you talking about? Who is this Barbie?  
  
Sam: O_O You don't know! OH! Can I so go to the future with you?! Please! Get me away from the mayhem!  
  
Lulu: Are you saying I'm in the past?  
  
Sam: Nods yes. No.  
  
Lulu: Are we in Tidus's time in the place called Zanarkand.  
  
Sam: No we are in boring old Bleep. I was bleeped again! Oh come on Tygress that isn't even a swear! Its just Bleep. You live there! Oh I am so telling the Senator on you. Anyways after the break it's Auron!  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: Really? I can't believe Yuna did that! Laughs hysterically.  
  
Lulu: Laughs also.  
  
Audience: Is rolling all over the place in laughter  
  
Announcer: Hey stupid, your on the air!  
  
Everybody: O_o.  
  
Sam: Straightens up. Ok here's Wakka!  
  
Lulu: I thought you said Auron was next?  
  
Sam: I did? Ok then. Here's Tidus!  
  
Lulu: No Auron!  
  
Sam: That's what I said; I would like some orange juice. But the staff coughstaffcough didn't bring it to me. Plus we are on the air and the staff is not allowed to be on MY SHOW cuz I said so because it's my Bleep show. I was bleeped again wasn't I?  
  
Auron walks in quietly and sits in the chair that's says old dude.  
  
Sam: Is strangling Tygress.  
  
Lulu: Hi Auron how are you?  
  
Auron: Doing fine. Puts sword down. Where's the Bleeping host?  
  
Sam: Head shots up along with Tygress's.  
  
Both: O-O WHO DID THAT!  
  
Audience: Turns to the open cage.  
  
Tygress: I. can't. breath!  
  
Sam: Oh sorry. Let's go.  
  
Both: Goes to the open cage. AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. Both are sacked.  
  
COMMERCIAL!  
  
Sam: Pants. Oh Hi Wakka.  
  
Auron: The name is Auron.  
  
Sam: Strange, that's what Lulu said just a minute ago. Oh! I get it now. Leans in real close I see why Lulu does not like Wakka, ya?  
  
Lulu: What?! No, EW!  
  
Sam: Ok, but I will figure this one out one day or another. So anyways Auron, what's with your arm?  
  
Auron: My arm holds my sword. My other arm just sits there, like Napoleon. And what's with your arm?  
  
Sam: What do you mean? Looks at her arm. OH MY GOSH! Arm has pretty pink flowers tattooed on with nice butterflies and unicorns. CUT IT OFF CUT IT OFF! TYGRESS, SHANNON, STAFF, AUDIENCE, ANOUNCER DUDE HELP!  
  
Commercial  
  
Sam: Is breathing in a paper bag, arm was cured but had to be put in a BLUE with silver lining cast. Oh we're back. Now its time for.  
  
Big Flashy Sign: YUNA AND TIDUS!  
  
Yuna and Tidus: Walk in and sit in the seats marked lovebirds. (Mind you this is ONE chair, like what Lulu and Auron are sitting in.  
  
Sam: I'm sorry for the one chair thing. My staff, coughShannoncough does not know how to count either.  
  
Yuna: But you have one more chair right there. Points at empty chair marked goggle girl.  
  
Sam: That's for Rikku! Do you not have any respect for your own cousin!  
  
Yuna: Yes, but is it necessary that Tidus and me have to sit in the same chair?  
  
Sam: Well, I would have given Tidus his own chair but Kimahri crushed the last useable chair and well frankly I'm still mad that you married or almost married (Haven't finished the game) Seymour. WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!  
  
Yuna: It would have been nice for Besaid.  
  
Sam: Oh boo ho. HE'S A FEREAK! Can't you see? How he has his shirt all- open, like totally yuck!  
  
Tidus: It's part of his wardrobe.  
  
Sam: I wouldn't be talking about wardrobe mister. I just like your shoes, can I have them?  
  
Tidus: These are my only pair of shoes.  
  
Sam: I like pretty pink ponies. What the? What kind of censoring is that! Sees someone else at the censor machine. Rachel! Get away from that. I told you to hold the lights because you're really tall.  
  
Rachel: Oh yeah.  
  
Sam: Wait, who's holding the lights? Looks up. DIVE!  
  
Everyone: Leaps out of the way of the falling lights.  
  
COMMERCIAL!  
  
Sam: Now we will get the truth out, it's Wakka!  
  
Wakka: Walks out.  
  
Samantha: (I wanted to point out I am a girl) Hiya Wakka.  
  
Wakka: Where am I?  
  
Samantha: You're at MY DAMN SHOW!  
  
EVERYBODY: !_!  
  
Samantha: Holy crap! The censor is off! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE WORLD WILL SOON BE MINE!  
  
Everybody: 0_0  
  
Samantha: Ahem. Wakka, how are you?  
  
Tidus: Why is that person holding a large sign saying Sam's real name is.  
  
COMMERCIAL!!!!!  
  
Samantha: You know Wakka they have specialists for that kind of stuff.  
  
Wakka: I know but Lulu won't let me do anything about it, ya?  
  
Samantha: The truth is revealed LULU AND WAKKA ARE SO GOING OUT!  
  
Wakka and Lulu: WHAT?!  
  
Samantha: Fine have it your way. Ok after the final commercial we will have the final guest. The greatest guest EVER!  
  
Commercial  
  
Samantha: Heeeeerreeeee's RIKKU!  
  
Lots of colorful strobe lights and piro go everywhere and out comes Rikku!  
  
Tidus: Why does Rikku get a better entry than Yuna and me? We are like the main characters.  
  
Samantha: Because she is older than me by one year and she's Al Bhed!  
  
Yuna: I'm part Al Bhed.  
  
Samantha: But you're not all Al Bhed, so SHUT UP!  
  
Yuna: *-*  
  
Samantha: Rikku please sit down.  
  
Announcer dude: Now the fun begins.  
  
Audience: Looks for announcer dude.  
  
Sam: Hi  
  
Rikku: I know.  
  
Sam: Isn't it.  
  
Rikku: Like so true.  
  
Sam: It's amazing.  
  
Rikku: Wal-mart.  
  
Sam: Seriously.  
  
Everyone: Strange glances at the two teenagers yapping.  
  
Sam: Well that's all for the show today. Tune in next time for MY SHOW! With the people from HARRY POTTER! And now RIKKU IS MY CO-HOST!  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm hyper so yeah. Ok, now I must go hunt down Hayden Christensen and ask him to marry me! Now remember the next show will be in the Harry Potter section. Keep track in case there's another show that you like! TATA! 


End file.
